Lightning, Death, and Sea
by thetimehasturned3
Summary: What if Daughter of Lightning, Son of Death, and Son of the Sea were raised by their godly parent? With a prophesy looming over their heads? The Fates say it must be so, but what's in store for Thalia, Nico and Percy? I don't own PJO or HoO, or anything else besides my imagination. DISSCONTINUED SORRY
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own PJO or HoO, or anything else besides my imagination.**

**I enjoy reading these so I thought, "Why not?" Question: if you were a demigod, who would you want your parent to be? Personally I would like to be Daughter of Hephaestus or Hecate. Or maybe daughter of Hephaestus and student of Hecate (like Hazel) and Huntress of Artemis. I would love to be a Huntress of Artemis! Tell me who you would be in a review!**

Susan Grace was beautiful, but not very nice. Zeus was beside himself with anger when he found Susan trying to burn her daughter as an offering to Zeus.

Thalia Grace had made it safely to Olympus, but Poseidon was very angry, so Zeus turned his daughter into a pine tree.

But when Poseidon had a child of his own, a boy, just a year later, Zeus was angry one. His son's mother had been killed by the Minotaur, so Poseidon begged Zeus to let him take his son in. The two had a very sophisticated and serious discussion about it.

Poseidon's argument? "Thalia lives."

Zeus's response? "She's a tree."

Poseidon's retort? "She's still alive."

The final decision was that Thalia would be un-treed and Poseidon's son must be named after one of Zeus's son. Thus, Perseus and Thalia, children of the big three, lived.

When Hades heard the news, he furious! 70 years earlier Zeus tried killing his two children and their mother! Only one of the children survived **(A/N I know that's incorrect, only the mother died, but Bianca does not fit into my story so THERE)** and he had been living in the Lotus Casino for 70 years!

He confronted Zeus, who was, at first, angry, that the child had survived, but then agreed to let him live with Hades.

News quickly spread that, agented ancient rules, the Big Three each had a child living with them. (I'm not pointing fingers, but it was a certain goddess of marriage…) and a meeting of the council of gods took place. That was the 12 Olympians, Hades, Hecate and Hestia. **(A/N I added Hecate cuz she's the goddess of magic and magic is cool)**

"YOU THREE ALL HAVE CHILDREN _AND_ THEY LIVE WITH YOU!" Hera yelled so loud that Persephone and Amphitrite heard them and flashed into Olympus to see what was going on.

"What is this?" Persephone questioned Hades, "You imprison me in the Underworld with you and then go off and make a child with another woman?"

"See Persephone?" Demeter said triumphantly, "I told you! You could of married the god of doctors or the god of lawyers, but noooooooo, you _had_ to eat the pomegranate!"

"Mother!" The girl yelled, turning red

"Is this true Poseidon?" Amphitrite asked, looking betrayed

"I am sorry my love, but he is my son." Poseidon said.

"It would be logical," Athena interrupted, "if the children were brought to Olympus." And with that the three children appeared in the middle of the room, little babies, not half a year of age.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW" Aphrodite squealed. She rushed towards the children but Artemis held her back.

"You will frighten them!" she scolded

The gods and goddess all began to fight while the babies in the middle of the room began to cry. Suddenly a loud BANG shook the room and the Oracle of Delphi stood in the middle of the room, green mist surrounding her form, eyes glowing.

"Delphi!" Apollo yelled, "You should be at the camp!"

If the Oracle could understand him, it made no sign. It opened its mouth and spoke in ancient Greek:

Ξύπνημα βαθιά μέσα στη Γη,  
Τελική απόφαση που ελήφθη από την θεά της εστίας,  
Η θέληση για ζωή παίρνει μια ανάσα  
Κόρη του Lightning και ο γιος του Θανάτου,  
Μαζί τους καθιστώντας τους δύο τρία,  
Ο σωτήρας, ο Υιός της Θάλασσας,  
Και τα τρία παιδιά, έθεσε, μπορεί να σταθεί στο ύψος του,  
Στα χέρια τους, τον Όλυμπο, θα πρέπει να αποθηκεύσετε ή να παρακολουθήσετε πέσει

Which was pronounced like:

Xýpni̱ma vathiá mésa sti̱ Gi̱ ,  
Telikí̱ apófasi̱ pou elí̱fthi̱ apó ti̱n theá ti̱s estías ,  
I̱ théli̱si̱ gia zo̱í̱ paírnei mia anása  
Kóri̱ tou Lightning kai o gios tou Thanátou ,  
Mazí tous kathistó̱ntas tous dýo tría ,  
O so̱tí̱ras , o Yiós ti̱s Thálassas ,  
Kai ta tría paidiá , éthese , boreí na statheí sto ýpsos tou ,  
Sta chéria tous , ton Ólympo , tha prépei na apothi̱kéf̱sete í̱ na parakolouthí̱sete pései

Which translated to:

Awakening deep within the Earth,

Final decision made by the goddess of the hearth,

The will to live takes a single breath

Daughter of Lightning and Son of Death,

Joining them making their two three,

The savior, the Son of the Sea,

And three children, raised, may they stand tall,

In their hands, Olympus, they must save, or watch it fall

**(A/N don't try to put this in Google translate, and then tell me I'm wrong, 'cuz Google translate messes everything up!)**

The Oracle then flashed out.

Everyone turned to Hestia, goddess of the Heath.

Suddenly Apollo said, "The Oracle held back. She wouldn't say the whole prophecy, the fates forayed it!"

"We'll deal with that later! First we must decipher the prophecy!" Zeus thundered.

"Fine, fine." Apollo sighed,

"Awakening deep within the Earth." He recited and looked around. No one, not even Athena had an answer. He shrugged and continued.

"Final decision made by the goddess of the hearth." Everyone again looked at Hestia who said, "Final decision for what?"

"The will to live takes a single breath." No comment

"Daughter of Lightning and Son of Death." "Thalia and Nico!" Aphrodite cooed

"Joining them making their two three" "Percy!" Aphrodite cooed again

"The savior, the Son of the Sea." "Savior?" Ares snorted and got blasted with water

"And three children, raised, may they stand tall." No comment

"In their hands, Olympus, they must save, or watch it fall." A deadly silence broke this last line.

"The will to live takes a single breath." Athena repeated, "We must vote on if they should live or die!"

"All in favor of them living, go the left side of the room." Zeus gestured, "Dying move to the right." The gods moved with Apollo singing "to the right to the right to the right".

Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hecate, and Artemis on the left.

Demeter, Dionysus, Ares, Apollo, Athena, Hera, and Hermes on the right.

Persephone and Amphitrite decided they should have a say, Persephone moved right and Amphitrite moved left.

Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades chose live because they were their own children. Aphrodite thought they were cute. Hephaestus understood it wasn't the children fault and they shouldn't be killed (like when Hera threw him off a mountain), Hecate and Artemis agreed with Hephaestus as well as Amphitrite.

Demeter and Persephone just didn't like Nico. Dionysus thought the less brats the better. Ares is just mean like that, Apollo seriously hoped this prophesy was a fluke, Athena found it unwise to let people who could destroy Olympus to live, Hera hated Thalia, and Hermes agreed with Apollo.

That left Hestia, the tie breaker, standing alone in the middle with the babies.

"Final decision made by the goddess of the hearth." Hecate spoke.

Hestia looked at the children and smiled. 'The will to live takes a single breath.'

She walked to her side, the other side groaning, took a deep breath and said, "They will live."

**What do you think? Please tell me in review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own PJO or HoO, or anything else besides my imagination.**

Percy Thalia Nico age 4- Birthday!

It had been a good few melena since Aphrodite had raised a child of her own.

Today was the children's birthday. And it was Aphrodite's job to distract them while the others prepared.

Since it was their 4th birthday, the year the gods deemed them old enough to start training, the gods had prepared blessings as gifts. Not just the council members either, even the minor gods.

The children were still in their rooms. Even though the children each lived in their father's domain, their doors could all reach Olympus. As well as the Sea and Underworld.

Aphrodite reached the shimmery door. It was always changing. From sky blue with lightning bolts, to obsidian black with diamonds embedded in, to sea green with tridents.

She walked into the sky blue door to find Thalia, asleep on her thundercloud bed, an image of Manhattan below her, and the consolations above her.

Aphrodite dragged her out of bed and began brushing her hair, much to Thalia's annoyance. Thalia absolutely refused to put on the pink dress Aphrodite had picked out. Finally, Thalia was in black ripped jeans, a silver tank top, and black combat boots.

Aphrodite told her to wait and went to the black door. Nico was already up. Sitting quietly on the edge of his ed. He didn't fight Aphrodite as much as Thalia. She had him dressed in black jeans, black tennis shoes, a tan t-shirt, and a dark aviator's jacket in half the time as Thalia. When she was done, Nico sat back down on his bed.

He's quite now, thought the goddess, but just wait until he's with Thalia and Percy.

Speaking of Percy, that's where she was now, in the sea green doored room chasing Percy around. She finally wrestled him into blue jeans, a green t-shirt, and grey tennis shoes. Compared to his cousins, Percy looked like a rainbow.

Finally all three kids were together and ready. She led them to the now fully decorated council room, where, when the kids saw the decorations, and mainly, the cake, began running around screaming their delight.

When the cake was eaten, and the games played; the gods supplied their presents.

Thalia had gotten a bow from her father, equipped with a hip quiver full of infinite arrows that electrocuted their victim on impact. A silver charm bracelet from Artemis, each charm turned into a different weapon. A spear, a sword, knives. She got a thick bracelet from Athena that transformed into an exact replica of Athena's shield. And there were more and more.

Nico's father had given him a sword. Hermes had given him a backpack, which was infinite so he could carry many things, yet not feel the weight. Hestia had given him a ring that, when the button was pressed, set the thing Nico was pointing at on fire. Surprisingly, Dionysius given Nico a gift to put inside the backpack, a cornucopia. And there were more and more.

Percy had received a ballpoint pen from his father. Whenever he uncapped it, it turned into Riptide, a sword. Hephaestus had given him a watch that turned into a shield. Iris had also given him a watch, he wore both proudly, for with Iris's watch, you could open the face and inside was an infinite pool of water. When you through a drachma into it, the image projected upwards like a hologram devise. And there were more and more.

Then end of the party was when the children's fathers had gifted them with power. Thalia could summon thunderclouds that could strike lightning. Nico could summon ghosts and skeletons, and Percy could control all liquids (mainly water)

The kids were worn out by the end, so their father carried them to their own realm.

The next morning, each god awoke to a skeleton that was sparking with electricity, dumping water on them.

The mortals had one heck of a storm that day.

**YAY! Filler chapter! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own PJO or HoO, or anything else besides my imagination.**

Percy Thalia Nico age 6- A day with Apollo

Though Apollo had voted agented Thalia, Nico, and Percy's life, he seriously loved these kids.

Today Percy had insisted they go to the beach, and Apollo, loving the beach, was sent to supervise them.

But today? Apollo was board. The kids were building a sand castle, Percy was trying _not_ to attract attention with his awesome water powers, and Apollo was failing on picking up girls.

"Yo, you guys want to go and take a ride in my sun chariot?" Apollo asked the kids.

"Depends." Thalia said "Will you get us ice cream?"

"Course." Apollo said. And the kids happily skipped to the sun chariot.

"Can I drive?" Nico asked.

"No!" Apollo yelled.

"Why not?" Nico asked, "I. Am. Not. A. Baby!"

"There was once a boy named Phaethon." Apollo said, "He was my son, and one day he challenged his friends that I would let him drive the son, alone. I did. To prove to his friends, he drove closer to the village. But the sun was hot, he burned the village to the ground. After that, I swore never to let anyone drive my chariot again."

**(A/N, this ****_is_**** a real myth I learned about in school. Shortly after, I read the PJO book where Apollo let Thalia drive the sun to CHB and I didn't like it. Doesn't Apollo ever learn?!)**

The kids rolled their eyes. "We already heard this story from Aunt 'Thena." Thalia said.

"The why did you ask?" Apollo demanded.

They shrugged. "Can we get ice cream now?" Percy asked.

Apollo drove them to ice cream, told them to wait in the sun, and walked in. He got Thalia a cheesecake milkshake, Nico a bowl of Rocky Road ice cream, and a double mint chocolate ice cream cone for Percy.

He went outside and gave them their ice cream, then went back in to buy a tub of Necter and a tub Ambrosia ice cream for the gods.

When he got back out to the parking lot, he almost dropped the ice cream. It seemed that Percy had hotwired the car, Thalia had taken control of the wheel and Nico was down at the gas. Mortals were screaming.

Then the police arrived. They quickly got the situation under the control. The calmed the mortals, stopped the children, and got them out of the car.

"What are you doing?" one of the cops asked.

"Well our uncle took us out for ice cream." Percy said, showing the cop his cone.

Thalia slurped her milkshake loudly. "After he got us our ice cream, he went back in to get some for our dads."

"Earlier he told us we couldn't drive his car, so Percy hotwired it so we could prove him wrong." Nico finished.

The cop looked at Percy. "How on earth did you learn to hotwire a car?" He asked the 6 year old.

He shrugged, "One of my other uncles taught me."

"Where is your uncle now?" another cop asked.

"He's over there!" Nico pointed, as he could feel Apollo's life force only 3 yards away.

"UNCLE 'POLLO!" Thalia screamed, "THESE NICE MEN WANT TO TALLLKKKKKK TO YOUUUUUUU!"

A cop walked over to Apollo. "Sir, did you know its agented the law to leave children in a car unsupervised?"

"No. Not really." He shrugged, "It's my first time watching them alone. If you ask me their parents should have left them with my sister, she was always better with kids."

The cop sighed. "I'll let you off with a warning, but you're luck no one got hurt. What's your name?"

"Apollo…Sunstone." Suddenly a cop was yelling, Apollo and the other cop looked over and saw Thalia, Nico and Percy in the cop car, driving it in circles."

"I'll handle this." Apollo said. "KIDS IF YOU DON'T STOP THAT CAR _RIGHT NOW_, YOUR FATHERS _WILL_ HEAR ABOUT THIS, AND THEN YOU GUYS CAN'T GO OVER TO AUNT HESTIA'S FOR DINNER!"

The car screeched to a stop, and three 6 year olds stumbled out, looking apologetic.

"Come on, we need to get home, say goodbye to the nice police men."

"BYEEEEEEE!" They yelled as the got into the sun.

Once they were in, Percy asked, "Can I drive?"

"No!" yelled Apollo, "Haven't you learned your lesson?"

"Yes Apollo." The three chorused, but Thalia whispered Percy's ear, "Next time, you can drive."

In the end, Zeus found out, as did Poseidon and Hades, but they forgave Apollo after he gave them ice cream.

Apollo wasn't the worst baby sitter, because the very next week, the gods came back to find Ares on the ground of the counsel room, bound and gagged, with the children running around screaming.

**Aww... deadly demigods! Their so cute when their young! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own PJO or HoO, or anything else besides my imagination.**

Percy Thalia Nico age 9- A night with Artemis

Artemis had to admit, even if two of the kids were boys, all three of them were fantastic kids. They didn't seem to care that a huge prophecy was hanging over their heads, and The Fates were keeping half of the prophecy a secret.

The children loved staying with their Aunt Artemis. She was the only one who didn't baby them all the time. The first stayed with her only days after their 4th birthday, and she took them hunting… for monsters. After that day, she became their favorite.

It was night and the children were trying to name all the constellations their Aunt Athena had taught them.

"No Nico!" Thalia said exasperatedly, "Honestly, you couldn't even tell Hercules from Orion!"

The huntress's blood ran cold. They looked at their fearless leader, she was breathing had.

"Huntress's!" Zoë Nightshade, Artemis's lutenist yelled. "Let's go on a hunt!" That earned a cheer from the huntress's and a smile from Artemis.

"Can we come?" Thalia asked, Percy and Nico nodding eagerly behind her. Zoë, who had always had a weak spot for the kids, nodded.

"Get your weapons."

The hunt had been successful. They had killed 15 monsters, and the young demigod children of the big three had killed 5 of them.

But their good mood was destroyed when Artemis foolishly let her guard down when they arrived back at their camp.

"PERCYYY!" The scream ran clear out and turned Artemis's blood to stone. The Huntress's ran to where the children had been playing to see only two of them. Percy Jackson was missing.

"What happened?" Artemis demanded of Nico, since Thalia was crying very hard. Zoë went to try to calm her down.

"A monster ran out of the woods," Nico started, "It tried to grab Thalia, but Percy jumped in the way!"

"P-P-Per-Percy!" Thalia sobbed.

"Don't fret little one," Zoë soothed, "We will find him."

"What did the monster look like?" Artemis asked Nico.

"Well. It was big, and had horns. OH! And Fruit of the Loom white underwear."

A deadly silence fell over the camp. Beside Thalia's sobs.

"The Minotaur." Artemis breathed, her head on fast forwards.

The Minotaur had been the monster that had killed Percy's mom. Now it was coming back for the last Jackson.

"We need to go get him." Artemis said, she looked down at Thalia and Nico. If Percy died, all the other two would die as well. The three had created an empathy link about 2 years ago.

"H-He's scared." Thalia gulped out, "I can feel it. Too scared."

"I can feel his life force," Nico said, "It's still strong, heart beating faster than usual, probably out of fear, only 50 yards away."

Thalia had finally stopped crying, her face set on 'kill'. "Don't worry Percy," she said through the empathy link, "we're coming."

Sometimes Artemis forgot they were the children of the prophecy.

The Huntress's, Artemis, Thalia, and Nico ran into the wood. The Huntress's and Artemis fallowing Nico and Thalia.

The came into a clearing, Thalia and Nico kept running, the others slowing. Thalia and Nico joined the fight while the others looked in awe.

At what you might ask? What fight? The one Percy was having with the Minotaur.

Thalia and Nico had run in, slid on the ground baseball style, and tripped the Minotaur. Percy grabbed the horn and pulled.

*SNAP*

Then horn ripped off and Percy jabbed it into the Minotaur's chest. The Minotaur roared with fury, and then turned into a sand statue. Thalia blew on it. It was gone.

The Huntress's stood there, mouths hanging open. Artemis ran over.

"Perseus! Are you alright? Oh Gods! You're hurt!" She began to fuss around him, muttering something about calling Apollo when Percy said, "It's alright, I got it!" he opened his watch and pulled some water out of the pool. He applied it to his wounds and then they were gone.

As soon as he closed the watch, Thalia and Nico tackled him. "PERCY!"

Artemis smiled as the three cousins laughed together in a tangled heep.

**An Artemis chapter! Okay, one more filler chapter and then the real action starts… maybe two…**

**REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TOOOOOOOOO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch5**

**I don't own PJO or HoO, or anything else besides my imagination.**

Percy Thalia Nico age 12- The Winter Solstice

Percy woke up to his cousins in a weird lump on top of him. Today was the day of the Winter Solstice, and it was the first year the three would get to join. Alive with excitement, they had been talking in Percy's room the night before, and Thalia and Nico were too lazy to go back to their own rooms.

He pushed them off him onto the floor. Exactly four seconds later Nico screamed with pain because Thalia, being surprised, had zapped him with lightning.

"THALIA!"

"Whoops, sorry Nico."

"Gods Percy! What the Hades was that for?" Nico groaned.

Percy opened his mouth to reply, but then Amphitrite busted in with a plate of waffles.

"You aren't ready yet? Nico? Thalia? What are you doing here? Why are you on the floor… Never mind, you three need to get ready!"

An hour later the three were ready for success. They wore cloths matching to the ones they had worn on their fourth birthday, but size 12 not 4. They wore their gifts, Nico's bag full of stuff, and Thalia's belt's infinite pouches full, as well as Percy's tool belt that didn't necessarily hold only tools.

They hurried to the through room and ran in, well aware they were late. They were met by the faces of 20 demigods, as well as the 15 gods of the council.

Annabeth's POV.

We had dressed in our finest cloths to please the gods. The Athena cabin had spent months making authentic Greek wear that the gods always wore at council meetings.

We walked in and bowed before each god or goddess before taking our seats.

Zeus had started, and I was quivering with excitement. Then…

BANG!

The grand doors into the room sprang to life, and three kids walked in, about my age.

Two boys and a girl, all with black hair. The taller of the boys had green eyes, the other had black, and the girl's was blue. The green eyed boy's hair looked messy, untamable, and windswept. The other boys looked ruffled and the girls was spiked up punk style.

The green eyed boy wore a long green shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, blue jeans, worn out sneakers, two watches (?), among other things, and was twiddling with a golden pen.

The black eyed boy wore black jeans, an aviator's jacket, and black tennis shoes. He wore a backpack and a skull ring from what I could see.

The girl wore black distressed jeans, a silver tank top, and black combat boots. She wore silver jewelry as well, but not to look good, to say, it was as if each article on these people had a use.

Honestly, I was appalled at their casual wear, and thought Zeus was going to blast them on the spot. But he didn't.

"You're late." He said, his voice monotone.

The children bowed before the gods, and sat down, they seemed to buzz with excitement.

They didn't notice we were there, goggling at them, until the girl nudged them and gestured over to us with her thumb. The two boys looked at our faces, then burst out laughing.

"Do you three need a minute?" Hera asked irritably, "Because if you can't behave, you will need to leave."

The three shook their heads, still grinning like maniacs.

When the meeting was over, the three got up, ready to run out when…

"HOLD!" Zeus boomed, "I have a feeling our guests are confused with your presents."

The camper's nodded.

"Oh, I'm Percy." The boy with green eyes said

"I'm Nico." Said the other boy

"And I'm Thalia." said the girl.

The now named threesome ran out, Percy yelling- "Come on! To the arena!"

The campers fallowed.

Athena POV

12 year olds sparing. Their skill was incredible. Nico and Thalia were on one side, battling Percy, who was smirking. Even if they were all 12, Nico had been born 70 years before, and Thalia a year before Percy, making him the youngest, yet Percy was taking on both his cousins, and he was winning.

The campers watched in awe. "Mom?" Annabeth came to me timidly.

"Yes Annabeth?"

"Who are they?"

"They are Percy, Nico, and Thalia."

"Yes, yes. But are they, like, gods?" Annabeth asked, eagerly

"No, no, my dear. They are demigods, just like you."

Annabeth gaped at me, and I knew a million questions were pounding through her head.

Then Nico decided he was done. And all Hades broke loose. Literally.

Skeletons broke out of the ground and began to attack Percy and Thalia.

"YOU WANNA PLAY THAT WAY, DEATH BREATH?" Thalia yelled, over the noise, "THEN LETS PLAY! KELP HEAD?"

"ON IT, PINECONE FACE!" Percy summoned a whole bunch of water to engulf the skeletons and Nico, then, with a scream of triumph, Thalia struck the water with lightning.

When the water had gone, and the skeletons fled, Percy, Thalia, and Nico lay in a heap, laughing their heads off.

The demigods stood, goggling at the three other demigods, while I stormed in.

"While I am delighted that you three are learning to control you're powers, may I remind you that there is a time and place for everything!"

"You may." Thalia smart-mouthed

"Go and lead the guests to the dining hall! Then back into the council room. Zeus will hear about this, make no mistake! Not to mention Poseidon and Hades!"

The three walked out, heads low, the stunned demigods on their tails.

Annabeth POV

I ran to catch up with the three, who as soon as they were out of sight and earshot of Athena, began to whisper and laugh.

When I caught up to them I heard Percy say, "At least she isn't telling Amphitrite! I'd be grounded forever!"

"Lucky." Nico said, "Persephone would turn me into a daisy, again, for all eternity!"

Thalia laughed, "Hera would just lecture me about her 'perfect family' and how I was ruining it!"

The three laughed more, but the Nico spun around and stared at me, the other two in suit.

"H-Hello." I stammered "I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena."

Thalia and Percy smiled. "Hi Annabeth." Thalia said. They turned back around and continued the journey back to the kitchen.

When we arrived Percy spoke up, "So, here are the kitchens." He told the group. "We'll be going no, but I think Hestia is here. She likes cooking."

With that the three left, leaving us in the kitchen, still stunned.

5 minutes later, we heard something like an explosion go off in the council room.

**Please review! Please! Please! **


	6. Chapter 6

Hi? Soorrryy.

Okay all, if you're still there.

I have good news and bad news.

Bad News: I am discontinuing this story. I had know idea what I was writing, just going where ever my inspiration took me. But I'm all out now.

If anyone wants this story just PM me.

Good news: Sometime in mid June I'll have a new PJO story up. This time I'll write all the chapters before posting. I already have a few down. I'm keeping the work out for each at a constant rate, and I have a solid plotline. I think I'll call it "Dying god" but I'm not sure yet.

Hopefully I'll see you all sometime in June. Thank you so much for supporting Lightning Sea and Death.


End file.
